Generally, a vehicle refers to an apparatus that is movable by rotation of one or more vehicle wheels installed in a body of the vehicle. Generally, examples of such a vehicle include a three-wheel or four-wheel vehicle, a two-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction equipment, a bicycle, a train running on a rail disposed on a track, and the like. In the context of this document, vehicle includes a driverless vehicle or a flying vehicle (e.g., a drone).
For convenience and enjoyment of a user (including a driver and/or a passenger), devices that receive an external signal and provide the user with the received information without change or after processing the received information are installed in a vehicle. For example, one or more devices such as a navigation device, a vehicle television system, a car audio system, and/or a radio device capable of visually and/or acoustically providing information are installed in a vehicle.
A signal required for operations of such devices may be received via an antenna. An antenna is a device provided to receive an electromagnetic wave from a peripheral space and/or transmit a predetermined electromagnetic wave to the space. Specifically, an antenna may acquire an electrical signal corresponding to an electromagnetic wave in a space. The acquired electrical signal is transmitted to the above-mentioned devices via a cable or a wireless network such as a controller area network (CAN).